Innocence
by NellyLove
Summary: *For Kiwi* Song by Avril Lavigne. Her life had never been so peaceful before. She couldn't believe how happy she was. John had never met someone so beautiful he was determined to keep her his for the rest of his life. Who knew she'd beat him to the punch?


_**This one is for Kiwi! I love her to death! an di really hope she likes this! I'm proud of how it turned out and i think y'all will like it!**_

_**she owns Shay, and that's it!**_

_**Please leave a REVIEW because REVIEWS=LOVE!**_

_**xoxoxo**_

_**Angel  
**_

* * *

_**Innocence**_

_**By Avril Lavigne**_

**_For Kiwi (KiwiStar)

* * *

_**

_**John Morrison/OC(Shay)**_

_**From her fic Unlikely Attractions

* * *

**_

_Waking up I see that everything is okay  
The first time in my life and now it's so great  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Shay blinked her eyes open, the sun was just starting to rise, so she knew it was early. But what shocked her was the peace and quiet reverie that surrounded her. It encircled her like John's strong arm's did around her waist. She couldn't help the smile that curled her lips as she thought about the night before.

It seemed like the first time in her resent life events that it was all falling into place perfectly. Everything was going step by step, slowly, beautifully. It was so nice not to be scared anymore. She couldn't help it she looked over her shoulder and smiled again, seeing John's sleeping face. He was smiling like a little boy and it made her want to 'aww' at how cute it was.

She laid her head back down, just thinking. She thought about all the little things that were making her life so great right then. She had friends, she'd found a man who treated her life, her career was taking off. It was great, and she wouldn't change a thing about it. The way she felt, like she was on top of the world, was the best feeling.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by  
_

The innocence and goodness in her life was brilliant. She still couldn't believe things were working out so well for her. They never seemed to before. But now, they were, she seemed to be the luckiest person in the world. Or she thought she was herself. And she desperately hoped it would stay that way.

"You awake?" John's sleepy voice asked. "Mhmm," she answered softly. She smiled as he kissed her bare shoulder, and made his way up her neck. "Shay?" he asked. She turned her head and smiled when he kissed her on the lips. He pulled her closer to him, tucking her against his body. They fit together perfectly. It was amazing.

That moment was so perfect. Neither of them wanted it to end. She reached over and took his hand in hers, interlocking their fingers. John smiled to himself at how she was becoming bolder in her actions. She was really changing, and he had to admit that he was part of that change.

"I need you, you now that right?" she whispered and John turned his head to look down at her. His eyebrows were furrowed slightly, "what?" he asked quietly, his lips barely moving, he didn't want to shatter the beautiful world they were lying in. "You're the reason my life seems so perfect. If I hadn't been put into that storyline with you, I'd still be practically alone and shy and like the older Shay." she murmured.

He kissed her nose, "you were beautiful then, and you still are now," he said and she smiled at him.

_  
I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

Shay had found a safe haven in John. He protected her. And she loved being protected by him. When she was with him, she never cried. He never hurt her, unlike some of her past lovers. And now that she thought about it. She was in love. And this was the first time in her life that she had really been in love. It was so clear to her now.

John smiled at her, pulling her closer to him, if that was possible. "What are you thinking about?" he asked quietly. "I'm thinking about how calm I feel. And how happy I am to be in you're arms, I feel like I belong here," she replied and he grinned, noticing that she hadn't stuttered yet since she woke up. He wondered if she noticed it.

She blinked, still staring at him. And suddenly the urge to kiss him was so strong that she leaned into him and kissed him deeply. John smiled as she pulled away and blushed. He wouldn't change a thing about her, at first he had thought that making her less of a shy person was what was best. But now that he saw her when she was more bold, he realized he liked her any way that she was.

He had fallen for her, the most unlikely thing.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

She was so sweet and innocent. It made her that much more beautiful and lovable. And he hoped that she'd still keep that innocence no matter what happens. It's what made Shay, Shay. And every moment that he spent with her was perfect. He never wanted her to go away.

She may not realize it, but he needed her and he'd hold onto her for as long as possible. He wouldn't let their chance at love pass him by. 

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

Sometimes Shay was overwhelming for John. She was just so...John couldn't put it into words. He had run out of ways to describe her beauty. She was like a dream come true. He couldn't believe how happy she made him.

Sometimes the perfect moments they had just made him want to cry because he knew she completed him. And he knew he loved her.

_It's a state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

He hadn't noticed it while he was caught up in his daydreams of Shay. But now as he came back to Earth her heard her quiet sniffles. "Babe?" he asked, not realizing her had called her that until she turned her head to look at him. He instinctively reached up and thumbed away a tear.

He flinched inwardly seeing her tears. What had he done? He feared her tears, worrying over why they were there. "Why are you crying Shay?" he asked and she smiled. "I liked babe better," she whispered and he knew then that they were sad tears.

But they weren't happy ones either. "No tears," he stated, pouting, making her giggle. "I'm sorry, it's just. I'm so happy here." Maybe they were happy tears. He smiled widely at her, kissing away the tears.

_It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry_

He was right, those perfect moments were so beautiful to them that it made them cry because he broke down into tears as well, pulling her close to him. He kissed her lips lovingly. 

_This innocence is brilliant, It Makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliance Please don't go away  
Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, Don't you let it pass you by  
_

When he pulled away, their tears were done and instead they chuckled slightly. "John, don't ever leave me," she whispered. He nodded, "I'm never going to let you go. You're too important for me to let you pass me by. I--" he paused, not sure if he should say it.

_This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect  
Please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it_

"I love you too," she whispered, his eyes met hers as she said it. He looked a little surprised and she just smiled. "I wasn't going to let that moment pass me by. I-it was perfect," she said with a slight smirk.

His smile widened hearing that stutter, "No, now it is," he said before he continued, "I love you too."

_  
Don't you let it pass you by_


End file.
